


论男友和女仆装的相容性

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, GB, 女攻男受 - Freeform, 第四爱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders





	论男友和女仆装的相容性

超~短的小脑洞扩写，脑洞来源点我主页  
 明天比完赛就能写大长篇啦！  
 ————     
  我错了，是我傻了。     
  当我闺蜜发来她男友穿女仆装的照片时，我不应该被对方那副让人想推倒的羞涩迷惑住，不顾现实如何立马给我男友也订了一套。   
  这也不能怪我，我闺蜜男友是那种瘦弱的学霸型男友。  
  白皙消瘦，身体保留着最原始的线条让人禁不住想蹂躏，想要在他身体上留下痕迹。  
  那个平时只知道学习，对于性爱只有最原始反应的男人，被套上女仆装时脸红的可以滴血。   
  他使劲拽着短裙的下摆，做着想要多盖住一点的徒劳举动。        
  我闺蜜那个老流氓不止让他戴上猫耳，后穴还塞上猫尾巴造型的菊塞。  
  他连挺直腰站着都做不到，只能拽着下摆半弯着腰。从他身后能清楚看见他的圆润的屁股。  
  隔着照片我都能看出来这个男人快被欺负哭了。  
  虽然他的反应让我某个不存在的器官变的硬邦邦的，但我还是发语音谴责闺蜜这种不仁义的做法。  
  “他哪有不乐意啊，明明最后开心的要我多来几次~”  
  我闺蜜戏谑的回复自然不能让我相信，不过对方兴奋的反应倒是被我猜到了。  
  独乐乐不如众乐乐。  
  这种有趣的玩法当然也要让我男友试试。  
  在我产生这种想法时，事故的种子也就埋下了。  
  我的男友是个五大三粗的肌肉boy。  
  当他费劲九牛二虎之力把衣服套在身子上，我连虚伪的夸奖都没想好，就听见“啪”的一声，扣子掉了。。。  
  “卧槽...”  
  我下意识骂了一句脏话。  
  不过，是实话。我男友的肌肉把女仆装撑得硬邦邦的样子，意外的带感。  
  “来吧！”  
  突然，他举起双手，冲我大喊一句。  
  “来吧主人！来操我吧！”  
  我感觉自己差点阳痿。  
  我总有一种下一秒他会给我来一句“嘤嘤嘤，伦家拿小拳拳捶你胸口，主淫坏坏”的错觉。


End file.
